Pokemon Destinies Chapters 1 and 2
by KageUmbreon
Summary: Information on how PKMN Trainer Kanji came to be. [Chapters 1 and 2]


**~~Chapter One~~**

It was a bright sunny day, Kanji awoke from his sleep, and got up from his bed. He went downstairs, and fetched himself some breakfast.

"Morning, mom!" shouted Kanji, delighted.

"What has gotten you so excited, hun?" his mom asked, confused.

"Today is the day I become a Pokemon trainer!" Kanji responded, hapily.

Kanji finished his breakfast as fast as he could, and bolted out the door as soon as he could. He was in quite a rush not to be late for getting a Pokemon. It was really his only chance to become a real trainer. For years Kanji has been pretending to be Red from the Kanto region and throwing crumpled paper balls that were colored like Pokeballs at stuffed animals, pretending to capture them. He was caught up on all the Pokemon news, and he reasearched just about every known species of Pokemon on the Pokewebs.

He ran outside his door, taking a moment to smell the crisp fresh air of the spring outdoors. He then ran around his house, and down the road which leads to the Pokemon Lab, where the one and only Professor Maple stands, ready to give newbie trainers their first Pokemon.

Kanji felt like this was a very valuable moment of his life, just beginning to be a Pokemon trainer. He could already imagine beating all the gym leaders, challenging the elite four, and beating the champion, only to become one himself. As he ran across the dirt path, he saw a blackish blur go swiftly across the bushes near the forest.

"W-w-who's there..?" Kanji asked, slightly frightened.

Then again, he saw the black-ish blur go back in fourth in the bushes. Kanji got closer to inspect... and then suddenly the blur popped out of the bushes, completely having Kanji on the group, scared. It appeared the blur wasn't anything scary, it was just a Pokemon!

The Pokemon appeared to have really dark fur, with light blue rings on it's forehead, ears, front and back paws, and tail. It also had red eyes, and a torn green scarf which seemed to have an animal print inscribed on it.

Kanji then ran to the Pokemon lab in panic, only to have the Pokemon follow him on the way there. It was a playful run, more than anything. Once he got there, he banged on the door, and waited impatiently for the door to unlock and open.

Professor Maple then opened the door. "Hello, is this Kanji?" the professor asked, confused.

"Yes! Help me! I'm being attacked!" Kanji yelled.

The professor then let Kanji in the lab, safe from any potential harm. But it seemed the creature had followed Kanji, because he ended up _inside_ the lab.

"Professor! It's right there! Help, it's going to attack!" Kanji yelled, panicking.

"Oh, ha ha. It doesn't look hostile! Come here little guy..." Professor Maple then threw a Pokeball at the Pokemon, only to find out that the catch was successful.

Professor Maple then threw the Pokeball, letting the creature back out, free. It came on, and looked like it was in a battle stance, thinking it was being brought out for battle.

"Hello, Umbreon! Fancy seeing you around these parts..." Professor maple waved and said. "Oh... you seem to have something written on the inside of your scarf... it appears as if it's an address..." Professor Maple said, as he inspected the torn green scarf.

"What's it say, professor?" Kanji asked, interested.

"The only thing I can really say is.. I think this is owned by a trainer far from here. Come with me, we will go to the airport and fly there." Professor said, leading Kanji.

**~~Chapter 2~~**

Professor Maple and Kanji then arrived at the home they were looking for. The Umbreon seemed to be having a little slumber from the long trip. Professor Maple then knocked on the door, and stood for a response.

A person then opened the door.

"Hello?" a young female said, as she opened the door.

"Is this your Pokemon, little girl?" the Professor asked.

"Professor! And is that... it is! Kage!" the little girl shouted in happiness. "I missed you so much, Kagie Wagie!"

Kage then looked back at Kanji. He then escaped his owner's arms, and went next to Kanji, wagging it's tail in excitement.

"Kanji... it seems this Umbreon has grown attached to you on that small journey of yours with him. I think he wants you to be his trainer instead!" Professor Maple said, making a theory.

"Wha?!" the little girl said, dissapointed that her own Pokemon want's a new owner.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I've got a whole new Pokemon for you! I'll let you choose between three!" Professor Maple said. "You can go on, Kanji. Here, take this Pokedex. It's an essential trainer tool!" the Professor informed, giving him his Pokedex.

Kanji and Kage then looked at each other, giving out a happy smile. They both ran down the dirt road, and began heading for the wild.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this fanfic! I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters, and hopefully like what is to come! Thanks for reading_

_- Kage_


End file.
